


All of Me

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Harry sees everything, M/M, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan, Ziall Horlik, he draws Niall a lot, small glimpses of lilo, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Niall Horan is perfect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Zayn came to this conclusion a long time ago. And the depths with which he believes it just grow more with each passing day.  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bryannalovesonedirection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryannalovesonedirection/gifts).



> Because [ bryannalovesonedirection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bryannalovesonedirection/pseuds/bryannalovesonedirection) doesn't have enough Ziall in her life.

Niall Horan is perfect.

Zayn came to this conclusion a long time ago. And the depths with which he believes it just grow more with each passing day. If he were stronger, he’d say something. He wouldn’t cower behind stolen glances and missed opportunities. But he’s not strong. He’s weak. So he hides behind friendly banter and his sketch pad, loving quietly from where he’s sitting, watching Niall interact with the other boys. He can draw Niall from memory now but he loves these moments best, when he can watch the boy without feeling like a creeper. Cataloging every feature with perfect clarity on rough pages with ink stained fingers.

Harry is the only other person who knows. He just has this uncanny ability to read people. Zayn had never even put his feelings into words and Harry had still guessed. And it isn’t just Zayn that Harry has figured out so easily. He watches all of his boys, his people, his _family_ , reading them like a favorite book, knowing exactly what’s coming next. He knew when Louis and Liam’s love/hate relationship had turned into a love/pretending-to-hate-but-really-I-can’t-get-enough-of-you relationship. He knows when their make-up artist Lou and her husband Tom are having issues and steps in with an offer to take care of their daughter Lux so they can have a night out just the two of them. Knows that they’ll come back having everything sorted and being more in love than ever. He also knows that Zayn isn’t ready to make his feelings known. So, he doesn’t push. Doesn’t even bring it up again after confirming his suspicions and Zayn sort of loves the boy for it, sort of thinks Harry is maybe his second favorite person. One guess who’s first.

~~@~~

“Hey, that’s amazing,” Niall’s voice sounds over Zayn’s shoulder, startling the boy out of his quiet contemplation as he works on his latest drawing. 

Zayn jumps at the sound moving to cover the drawing before realizing that it’s too late, Niall has already seen.

“Thanks,” he answers softly, watching Niall’s face go from awed to curious.

“You did that from memory?” Niall asks studying the drawing. It is really pretty accurate. He figures Zayn has taken some poetic license because Niall is pretty sure that he doesn’t look _that_ wonderful. 

“Yeah,” Zayn nods shyly. He just hopes Niall won’t ask to see any more of his drawings. He isn’t sure he can deny Niall anything but if Niall sees the rest of his sketch pad, well, that will just be embarrassing.

“That’s incredible, mate,” Niall compliments patting Zayn’s shoulder in a weak show of pride.

“Thanks,” Zayn repeats with a shrug.

“Can I see more?” Niall asks, hand still resting on Zayn’s shoulder.

 _Shit_. 

Zayn bites his lip nervously but pushes the sketch pad toward the other boy. Zayn’s eyes don’t leave Niall as he flips through the pages. There are a few drawings of all four of the other boys but most are just Niall and Zayn detects the exact moment when Niall notices. 

The turning of pages slows down and Niall glances up at Zayn quickly before continuing to flip through the book before he closes it altogether and passes it back.

“Those are really good,” He says but he isn’t looking at Zayn, _won’t_ look at Zayn.

“Niall…” Zayn starts prepared to explain himself but Niall stands up abruptly cutting him off.

“I have to go…do …something,” is the feeble excuse he offers before disappearing out the door.

Zayn is pretty sure he’s never felt worse in his life.

He picks up the sketch book and drops it in the rubbish bin before heading to his bunk for a nice, cathartic wallow in self-pity.

~@~

“Spill,” Niall orders as he steps into Harry’s room.

Harry looks down at the drink in his hand in confusion before looking back up at Niall from his seat, utterly bewildered. “Pardon?”

“Tell me what you know about what’s going on with Zayn,” Niall clarifies taking a seat opposite the younger boy.

Harry shrugs, taking another swallow of his drink and licking his lips before schooling his features and giving Niall an apologetic smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Is something going on with Zayn?”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Harry,” Niall rolls his eyes. Apparently, Harry isn’t the only one with the ability to read people. He’s just better at it.

“Why are you asking, Niall?” Harry questions, brows furrowed.

Before the blond can answer, Liam comes in holding Zayn’s sketch pad in his hand.

“Does anyone know why Zayn’s sketches were in the bin?” Liam asks the two of them.

“What?” Niall cries confused. “He was drawing in it just 10 minutes ago.”

“Maybe he doesn’t think they’re any good,” Liam considers as he idly opens the pad and starts flipping through the pages. It doesn’t take long for him to catch on to the theme Zayn has going and his eyes catch Niall’s as he looks up suddenly. “Oh.”

“So, you know then?” Harry asks, eyes moving from Liam to Niall. 

“I know that Zayn’s been drawing me a lot,” Niall mumbles. “I’m not sure I know exactly what that means.”

“What do you _think_ it means, ya twat?” Harry asks, playfully.

“ _Fuck_.” Niall whispers. He’s not at all sure what to think if it’s true that Zayn likes him. Zayn could have probably anyone he wanted. 

“You _could_ ,” Harry answers. “Fair warning though, I’m pretty sure Zayn is a top.”

“ _Now_ who’s the twat?” Niall retorts, kicking Harry’s leg before standing and taking the sketch pad from Liam’s hands with no warning or explanation.

“Pretty sure that would still be you, mate,” Harry’s laughter follows Niall as he goes in search of the book’s owner.

~@~

Niall finds Zayn in his room, tucked safely under his covers pretending to sleep. Or he could actually be asleep, Zayn is good at falling asleep with little to no fuss. But Niall doubts he is.

Regardless, Niall barges into Zayn’s room and plops down on the bed next to him causing Zayn to grunt with displeasure. Yep, not asleep.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Niall asks, blunt as always.

“About what?” Zayn grumbles into his pillow. He _really_ doesn’t think he wants to have this conversation.

His only answer is silence. He lets it go on for about thirty seconds before he can’t help himself, he peeks his head out from under his covers and finds Niall glaring at him. Zayn swallows the words trying to claw their way up his throat and just stares back.

Niall seems unwilling to let him get away with it though as he huffs and gets off the bed, throwing the sketch pad at the spot he’s vacated.

“Fine,” Niall says sounding strangely saddened. “You want to say something? Now’s your chance. Otherwise, I walk away and we forget this ever happened.”

Zayn blinks back the tears in his eyes. Maybe it would be better if they _did_ just forget it. But the sketch pad on his bed suggests… he doesn’t know, _something_. He threw that away. And Niall brought it back.

Niall is turning to go when Zayn finally stops fighting it.

“I love you.”

It’s quiet, so quiet Niall isn’t sure he’s heard right but the sudden lurch of his heart suggests otherwise. He turns back to find Zayn staring at him pleadingly.

“You wanna know when it happened?” Zayn asks sitting up and scooting back against the headboard of his bed.

Niall nods slowly.

“It happens every day,” Zayn answers. “ _Every day_ , every time you laugh at one of Louis’ jokes, or play one of Harry’s stupid games, or…”

But he doesn’t get the chance to finish because Niall has made his way back to Zayn’s bed and now he’s kissing the boy senseless.

Zayn moans into the kiss, pulling Niall closer and thanking whatever greater power has seen fit to put this amazing boy in his arms.

He’s so busy being thankful he almost misses what Niall is mumbling against his lips.

“If I had known you were this romantic, I would have shagged you a long time ago.”

Zayn hums absently and kisses Niall again before realizing what was said and pulling back again. “Wait, there’s going to be shagging?”

“Duh!” Is Niall’s reply.

“Right now?” Zayn asks.

“Fuck, yeah,” Niall answers, ducking his head to lick and suck and kiss the smooth bronzed skin of Zayn’s throat.

~@~

The next morning, Zayn and Niall announce themselves as a couple to the other lads.

Everyone’s happy for them, clapping and wolf-whistling and throwing congratulations their way. And the two of them couldn’t be happier. Harry notices it all.

He also notices the wistful look that Louis slants in Liam’s direction. And the way Liam starts a playful argument with Louis right after. He thinks it won’t be too long now before they get their own act together.

But the most interesting thing Harry notices is the weird little limp that Niall has when he walks. He smiles to himself, barely holding in his laughter. Because it seems he’s was right about Zayn being a top.

It’s confirmed. ;)


End file.
